narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Palace of the Thunder God
, , |jutsu type= Lightning Release |jutsu class type= |jutsu range=All ranges |hand= |parent=Black Lightning |related=Fire Release: Heavenly Prison Four Red Yang Formation Sage Art: Yin Release Lightning Dispatch |user= Hijiko Kakurerakudo }} is a pretentious, multilateral fusion technique (融合術, Yūgōjutsu) that combines Lightning Release along with positive black chakra (+の黒チャクラ, purasu no kuro chakura) and Yin Release in to a formidable juinjutsu. To Hijiko, it expresses what is considered the unattainable solitude of the sky yet in the same breath, how the leaden sky weighs heavily upon earth. It is also known as one of the . Overview This technique allows Hijiko to manipulate the sacred form of natural Black Lightning in a multitude of exorbitant ways. The most prominent method for administering the technique is by first creating a cylindrical barrier around the opponent and himself. Once the barrier is made, the cylindrical construct is highly resilient against attacks from the inside. However, the outside of the barrier is easily eradicated. Once inside the barrier, the opponent is relentlessly struck by countless bolts of black lightning until their physical form is utterly eradicated. This barrage lasts to until the body is no more. The opulent nature of this lightning is based off positive yin rather than the natural negative yin, this lightning eats away at the opponents life force until the leftover spiritual essence is absorbed by the lightning. Without a doubt, the opponent will be in intense pain and even regenerative abilities will eventually fall to the technique. The barrier signifies the condition of the jujutsu. While within the barrier, if the opponent manages to utilize more chakra than Hijiko or attempts to absorb it, then the curse is activated. This curse prepares for the remote juinjutsu application. Since the barrier can be easily escaped via Space–Time Ninjutsu or absorbed, Hijiko must first capture them to ensure the technique hits. If the opponent manages to escape the barrier or dispel it, the marking "雷神" will suddenly appear on the opponents body. It is precisely this moment when the Juinjutsu side of technique begins. The intricate marking normally appears over the heart. Once applied, the opponent will be unable to properly mold chakra for quite sometime and are unable move move as fast as they normally could. When the opponent attempts to use chakra, the curse mark will then activate and sends an intense electrical shock to the heart. This cursed seal allows the black lightning to always find and absolutely eradicate its target. Since it moves as fast as natural lightning, this technique is near unavoidable. By simply uttering the word strike, Hijiko can cause a massive bolt of black lightning to strike the opponent as long as they have the mark upon them. The curse mark only fades when the opponent is struck by the lightning. Hijiko often uses the final strike once the opponent is fatigued or at anytime he chooses. The effects of being unable to mold chakra lasts for only several minutes however, the passive affect of attracting Hijiko's lightning is still under affect. Drawbacks The technique requires Hijiko to remain still while forming the initial barrier. Therefore, he can be attacked while the barrier is still in formation. In order for each condition to be met, the barrier must first be initiated. A powerful Wind Release technique such as Swift Wind Wall may be used to defend against the lightning if prepared ahead of time. If the opponent is not struck, then the curse mark lasts for only an hour. Category:SahaTo Category:Juinjutsu Category:Jujutsu Category:Hijutsu Category:Lightning Release